War of the Bohrok
by deadinthewater96
Summary: The Bohrok are being led by the Bahrag to destroy the island of Mata Nui, and have brought six humans from Earth. Three who wish to help save Mata-Nui, and three who wish to destroy it. How can good triumph when faced with an entire army? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Alright! My first story is here! This is kinda slow paced, but I guarantee there will be more action later on. There will also be very little Bionicle stuff in this first chapter.**

**Also, don't expect a lot of adult content in this. I am Christian and try to avoid cursing and sexual stuff, but there will be quite a bit of (as non-gory as possible) violence.**

* * *

In the small town of Eureka, Illinois, all was regular in the typical April Friday afternoon. Everyone was ready for the weekend, kids desperate to leave their desks for two days freedom from school. No one would expect anything too odd to occur.

As the final bell rang, Kenton Williams met up with his friends, Corey and Barrett, before they walked home.

Kent Williams could have easily passed for a senior instead of the sophomore he was. He was six foot four, had short, dark gray hair, and a forming beard on his chin. He was somewhat muscular, and could probably take on any of the sportier kids in a fight and stand a chance. His birthday was next weekend, and he couldn't wait to get his license.

"Hey, Kent! Wassup!" Corey called as he tried to catch up. Loud rap music blaring from the speakers of many seniors' cars could be heard as they drove by.

Corey was a short, skinny young man two months away from 16. his shoulder-length blond hair was never well-kept, and always looked like he just woke up from bed. His main hobby was playing video games, specifically ones with mecha, or robots, in them. He was often made fun of by people, and was even shoved into a locker once. Needless to say, he was always ready to fight someone he didn't like.

As they walked, they talked about their day, and what they were doing on the weekend.

"Barrett, you runnin' the sound Sunday?" Kent asked. The church they went to didn't have many young, technologically understanding kids, so the three took turns working the sound system every Sunday.

Barrett Davis was the oldest of them at 17, and could drive, but didn't, considering that he refused to spend his money on a car. Instead, he was waiting until he was 18 to buy a Harley-Davidson Streetglide. He was best recognized by his waist-length brown hair, straight out of the Eighties. He was also the most technologically adept of the three, and knew how to play bass guitar. His smart mouth often got him into trouble, though, and was more often than not getting bailed out of a fight by Kent and Corey.

"Yeah," he replied, "But I gotta leave a few minutes early. I might finally get a cheap car from a dude, and still have almost enough money to buy the Streetglide. Could one of you guys cover for me at the end?"

"Sure, man, I'll cover. You might wanna take Kent along with ya, he's good at bargaining," Corey offered quickly.

As they walked around Eureka Lake, Kent thought he saw a large object move in the trees opposite the lake. He shrugged it off. _Probably just a squirrel. There isn't any way for large animals to get into the middle of town._ He failed to notice two glowing green eyes stare at the trio as they walked.

"Hey guys, I'm borrowin' my folks' car to head up to Busy Corner tonight. You wanna come?" Barrett asked. The Busy Corner restaurant was the only restaurant worth going to within ten miles. The food wasn't the best in the world, but their pie was what most came for. It was probably the main thing keeping them in business, and with good reason.

"I think I'll come along," remarked an annoying, deep voice from behind them. They turned around to see the biggest three jerks in the school; Jarred Leman, and Derek and Geffy Miller.

Jarred, the leader, was about as tall as Barrett was, but with short, blond hair usually kept in a mohawk, and was one of the strongest people in the school. If you somehow were to show him up in anything, be it sports, scholastic knowledge, or even as a troublemaker, he hated you. He personally hated Kent for being smarter than him, Corey for almost beating him in a fight, and Barrett because of his smart-alecry.

Derek and Geffy, or Geoffrey as his real name was, were twins, and looked exactly alike: big and strong. They always followed Jarred around, and seemed lost and confused without him. The two also weren't the brightest fellows, either, though their large muscular mass more than made up for that. The only reason they hated the three was because Jarred did.

"Nobody asked you," Kent mumbled. Jarred walked up to him, grabbed his face, and jerked it over to stare at his. "What did you say!" he shouted at Kent.

Kent was silent for a moment. He then shouted back, "Nobody freakin' asked you!" He put both hands on Jarred's chest and shoved him away. Jarred then proceeded to stumble back, trip over a log, and land straight on his rear-end. When he got back up, he was furious.

"Alright, that's it. I'm gonna whup yo' a-"

"Hey! There's no need to go there," Barrett interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

Jarred shrugged it off and walked straight up to Kent. "You're goin' down," he muttered before swinging a punch at Kent's head.

Kent twisted out of the way and grabbed Jarred's wrist. When Jarred tried to punch him again with his free hand, Kent applied pressure to Jarred's outward-facing elbow, hyper-extending it with a loud pop. Jared had enough adrenaline pumping through him, though, that he didn't feel much pain at all.

After a second, he swung a kick which slammed into Kent's side, jarring him and sending him to the ground. With a loud grunt, Kent picked himself up off the ground, and dropped into a fighting stance.

"I don't wanna hurt you more, but if I have to, then I will."

Jarred rushed at Kent again, but he was ready. He waited until Jarred was almost on him, and stepped out to the side, his leg swinging into Jarred's. The blow swept Jarred's feet out from under him, and smashed his face into the ground. When he got back up, his nose looked crooked and was gushing blood.

"You'll be sorry. One day, I'll hurt ya' so bad you won't know what hit ya'," Jarred threatened, before turning and stalking off with the twins.

"Dude, you beat the crap outta' him!" Corey said, surprised. He hadn't thought anything from the self-defense class they had taken a couple of years ago would be useful, but Kent had proved him wrong. "That was totally awesome!"

"I guess you could say that," Kent replied. Now that the adrenaline wasn't being excreted by the glands in his body to numb the feeling, he had begun limping from the pain in his ribs.

"You think he's gonna' call the cops?" Barrett asked. He didn't like cops in the slightest, especially due to Eureka being the county seat, and cops were everywhere in the evening.

Kent flipped out his cell phone and checked the time. "Almost 4:00," he muttered. "Hey, I need to get home and tell my parents that I'm goin' with you guys."

"Alright," Barrett called. "Be at my house in an hour."

The three had enjoyed themselves at the restaurant. Kent had only shouted into the house to tell his parents where he was going. He didn't want to bring up the fight with his parents yet, as the limp would've given it away.

However, as the three exited Busy Corner, they noticed something in the dying light.

"Shoot! Someone slashed the tires! Aww, my parents are gonna' kill me!" Barrett yelled, frustrated. The person who had committed the crime really hadn't wanted them to leave. They had even slashed the spare, which was tucked under the back end of the car. When Kent looked closer, it appeared thicker at the cut, bubbled up as if...

_As if it were burned, _Kent thought.

After Barrett had called his parents, they waited outside for a while. They again failed to notice the glowing green eyes to their left in the distance. They were more worried about when Barrett's parents would arrive.

His parents were kind, middle aged people. His was dad in his fifties, and his mom about five years or so younger. They worried about Barrett's obsession with motorcycles, and thought it would be the death of him. "At least I'll die happy," he would always say to this.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" his mother asked them. "We're alright," they responded. "Oh, who would be so horrible to do this?"

"Ma, this happens to people every day. It's not that big of a deal," Barrett attempted to calm her down.

"I know, but it's so horrible!" she wailed. Barrett's dad was getting annoyed at her as well.

"Calm down. I don't think his friends will like listening to you for the ride home."

She quieted down, and the other four were able to get the car on the trailer hooked up to the truck. "You guys can ride in the back of the truck if you want," his dad said.

The three hopped up into the truck bed and sat down. As the truck roared away, they began wondering why this had happened.

"Who would slash the car's tires?" Corey asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone who was really angry." Kent replied.

"I'll bet it was Jarred" Barrett suspected, hoping his guess was true.

Kent and Corey were dropped off at their houses as the truck drove home. It was about 8:00 at the time. So Kent decided to spend his time practicing with his balisong.

A balisong, or butterfly knife, was used for many years in some Asian countries, and was now popularly used as a pastime to flip and twirl it around. As Kent flipped the knife around, he noticed that his limp wasn't as bad anymore. He hoped that it wouldn't be noticeable by the morning so that he would not have to explain the fight to his parents, at least not to his mom. His dad didn't care about him getting into fights, so long as it was justifiable for Kent to do so.

Kent loved flipping balisongs, even if they were illegal in the state. He even had bought a balisong USB drive and a balisong pen for school. He often would spend a couple hours just flipping a balisong and thinking about stuff. When he looked at the clock again, it read 10:15. He decided to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to him, a ball-like being stared at him from outside. It now knew that Kent could use a weapon, which complicated its mission. It decided to wait for a more opportune moment to carry it out.

Saturday passed without any events, although Kent had the strange feeling that he was being watched. He shrugged off the feeling as paranoia, though.

As he got up on Sunday, he dressed and went to the church to help Barrett help set up the sound system. When he arrived, he was surprised to see everything ready to go.

"Well, you sure are ready to get things done," he commented to Barrett. "Yeah, I really want to get that car," he had replied.

Church started about a half hour later, people greeting each other and the choir playing afterwards. A few hymns and half the sermon later, it was almost time to go. They heard someone coming up the stairs, and turned to see Corey coming to take over.

"Alright, hope you have fun getting that car," he stated as they crept away. Barrett replied, "Oh, we'll be cruisin' later today."

Kent asked to stop by his house to change, and noticed a box at the door. He thought it strange, as mail usually didn't usually come on Sundays. He grabbed an exacto knife and opened it on the way to his room. As he opened it, a box with a small spider symbol on it lay inside. He opened that box and inside lay a unique shaped balisong. It had curved handles, the one on the inside of the curve shorter than the other. As he opened it, he saw a very curved blade coming out. This knife he had bought off the internet, and was known as the szabofly. He was so happy that he had received it that he used the clip to clip it to the inside of his pocket after he changed.

"What took you so long?" Barrett asked.

"I got a knew knife."

"Can I see it?"

Kent flipped out the knife, and closed it again. "That thing is sick!" Barrett replied, impressed with the blade. They drove off toward a small town east of Eureka.

As they came to the house, they saw a short guy that they recognized as a kid on that town's high school football team, as well as his fat father. They pulled in, and suddenly Barrett thought of a complication to his plan.

"How am I gonna get my parents' car home with my new one?" Barrett wondered

Kent replied. "Well, it isn't your car yet, and I have a permit. I could drive your parents' car home."

"OK," Barrett stated as they got out of the car, "Just don't be speedin'. We don't need you getting in trouble for drivin' with only a permit.

They walked over to see a decent looking 80's Trans Am. It had a few dings and scratches on it, but it still looked good. They had been asking $6,000 for it, but Barrett hoped to get it for half that.

"Well, you're Barrett, correct?" the fat man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How much you want it for?"

"I was hoping for 3 grand."

"I want 6."

"How about 3,500?"

"5 grand."

Kent was about to jump in, when Barrett replied "4,000, and not a penny more," and stared the heavy man down.

"Hmm," he thought. "Oh, alright. 4,000 it is."

They had gotten home without any trouble, and had decided to go on a ride with the new car later in the day. Corey had joined up with them a little before the ride, and they took off as the sun was setting.

"Man, this is nice," Corey replied, expecting a beater for a car instead of this thing.

"I know, he had wanted to get rid of it to punish his son for almost wrecking it. At least that's what he said on the phone," Barrett replied. "I'll have to thank his son later."

they all laughed, and noticed that the sky was getting grayer. As they noticed this, a large object slammed into the side of the car, rolling it into the ditch near a clump of trees.

The trio yelled, and fought to unbuckle the seat belts as they were hanging upside-down. One by one they were able to crawl free, and saw the thing that had hit them.

It was small and shaped almost like a ball. The thing couldn't have been taller than Barrett's chest. It was red and had short stubby appendages, the upper two of which had shield like shell pieces shaped somewhat like claws. The shell on the top of its head housed a small object that Kent could have swore looked like a costume mask.

It seemed to notice their movement, and charged at them. The three quickly dashed away as it barreled past them. It turned and charged straight for Kent, who had pulled out his new knife and flipped it open. He sidestepped the charge and slashed its back. Sparks went flying as the metal contacted the beast.

_Is this thing made of metal? _Kent wondered, as it decided to charge Corey instead, who didn't move fast enough. It rammed into his shoulder, sending him flying back towards a tree. It ran up to Barrett and swung its arm at him, slamming him back and cutting into his arm. He landed near Corey and moaned in pain.

As it ran toward Kent, he backpedaled away from it, but it had almost caught up to him, but instead of trampling him, it shot its head forward quickly, butting him into the tree the other two were next two. As it approached, it readied its arm to swing, but Kent ran up and jammed his knife in the shell on its head. The blade was just long enough to cut into the mask-object beneath the shell. A flash of light occurred, as well as a concussive blast that knocked the three unconscious.

As Kent woke up, he saw large trees rising from the ground, and lush tropical plants near him. He turned to try to find the car or the beast that had attacked them, but only found the beasts dead body and his unconscious friends. They were not in a ditch, either.

_Where the heck are we? _Kent wondered, confused.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one is done! Please review, cuz I appreciate constructive criticism, but don't be a jerk about it. Also, do you like the characters speaking in slang, or do you want me to just type it how it should be correctly spelled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or the szabofly. They belong to TLG and Spyderco, inc. respectively.**


	2. Chapter 2 TEASER

**A/N: sorry, real life's getting in the way of making new chapters, as well as some writer's block. Sorry for how short it is, kind of just a teaser, but when I get the time to finish it I will re-upload the completed chapter. In the mean time, any of you that are interested in kingdom hearts fanfics should read newbie-spud's _The Interference _series. It's pretty sweet.**

**Also, I will soon have images up on my DeviantART account for another story I'll be starting after I get mostly finished with this one. Anyone interested in Japanese anime mecha will like the next story. (Sorry, not trying to promote a million things here, but I got a lot to say.)**

* * *

Kent stood up, walked over to the bug-like monster, and with a couple of hard tugs, yanked out his knife. He quickly flipped it closed and slid it in his pocket. Glancing behind, he noticed his friends waking up.

"Ow, my head hurts," Corey complained as he stood up. As he became aware of his surroundings he shouted, "Where the heck are we!"

The shout woke up Barrett, who repeated the question with similar shock. "This is screwed up! And where's my car! I just got it and it's gone!"

"Chill out! We won't get anywhere worrying. Why don't we look around?" Kent replied to Barrett.

"I guess you're right. Let's go!"

The group trekked through the jungle, noticing how odd it was. The trees' canopies were at least fifty feet off the ground, many of them much higher. Large plants covered the ground, and vines threatened to trip them as the traveled. Odd creatures crawled along the tree branches and the call from an unidentifiable animal echoed through the jungle.

Suddenly, they came across an area where the tree branches appeared to form together, showing a place where it would be possible to walk across. Beneath it, a fragile-looking ladder constructed of woven vines swayed in the slight wind blowing through.

"You think we should climb that?" Corey questioned, nodding toward the ladder.

"Why not?" Barrett replied. "Someone might be there that's able tell us where we are."

So, with Barrett in the lead, they climbed up to the platform of branches, and were shocked at what was on the platform.

The beings before them appeared to be robots, with green metal plating on them, and all of them had a red-orange mask covering their face. They were about as tall as an average man's chest. One of them that looked much older than the other robots stepped forward and stared at the trio.

"Welcome to Mata-Nui," it finally stated in a monotonous voice after a long silence. "Please become one of us."

At that moment, a similar robot appeared, although it was about seven feet tall. This didn't daunt Kent, as he was only about a half-foot shorter than the mech, but it worried the other two. After a moment assessing the three, it leaped toward them bringing its axe down toward Corey, who rolled out of the way at the last moment.

The robot then turned its attention to Barrett. It swung, but he managed to duck and swing his leg out to trip it. It stumbled, but regained its focus just in time to see a fist collide with the side of its head. Barrett swore under his breath as he punched the robot. It had hurt, considering that the thing _was_ metal after all.

The two previous targets looked on as it confronted Kent, who flipped his knife open as it approached. He felt fear inside, but he tried to ignore it as he focused on the enemy, who charged. He ducked its axe swing, stood up, and turned around to stab at the robot's back. The attack didn't seem to have affected the armor much, but it seemed to cause pain to it. It turned around and thrust its left hand toward Kent, and seemingly _willed_ the wind to blow him out of his stance. The opening allowed the robot to come in and kick Kent in the ribs, but suddenly found someone latching onto him in a chokehold.

"Back off, you piece of scrapmetal!" Corey yelled, his short frame clinging onto the green robotic being. Barrett also decided to join again, coming up and sweeping its legs out from under it, causing it to do a face-plant on the floor of the makeshift arena.

"Mustn't lose... must stop intruders from helping toa..." The being mumbled to itself. It got up, threw its arm back, and hurled its axe at Kent. He barely noticed it in time to avoid a major strike, but it still glanced off his shoulder. He looked through the cut in his shirt and could see blood oozing out of his wound. He tried to ignore it as he saw Barrett come up to the green bot and swing his leg up to kick it in the face. Its mask seemed to squish as his boot came into contact with it. The being smacked into the ground with a thud and tried to get up. Kent swung his knife towards the robot to cut through its mask...

...When a disk came flying into him and sent him sprawling.

"What the...!" he exclaimed in awe of what happened. He then stood up to notice the sight his companions were already seeing.

All of the villagers had disks in their hands, ready to throw. The older looking one pointed at them with his staff.

"You're going to die," he stated calmly as the villagers drew their arms back to throw their disks.

_What are we going to do!_ Kent thought to himself.

* * *

**Yeah I left it at a cliffhanger on purpose, sorry if you hate that, but I'll try to update this chapter as soon as I can. See ya!**


	3. STORY UPDATE

Hey guys! How's it goin'? It's been a while, nearly a year, I think? Well, I've come back with something I didn't think I would do. This story, as of now, is indefinitely on hiatus.

I had plans to get the story done quickly after I started, but I had too many ideas at once and decided to think more and figure out what I wanted done. So I waited. And then all the ideas went away, and I was stuck with a block and couldn't think of anything. I didn't think life was going to get in the way, but high school had some twists for me. Between big projects for 2nd semester and finals, as well as a bit of laziness stopped me from updating any more. I took up new hobbies (not to say this is any less important) and new ideas for completely different stories came to my head, further repressing my ideas for this story from thought.

And then summer came, and figured that I'd get something done. Well, I hate to say it, but I have no excuse for not writing more; I just was more caught up in other hobbies (i.e. video games, flipping balisong), so instead of continuing the story, I was mashing on a controller and throwing around a knife. It was a pretty effective waste of a summer (I now wish that I used it better).

School's started up again, and I don't know how much free time I'll have to write. Enough with the excuses, though, on to the story. I am not going to end it; by all means no. There is no drive to continue this story now, but I'm sure I'll get the urge eventually, and you will be happy when that happens, won't you? I don't like things being left unfinished, and this is no exception (to be honest, I contemplated near three weeks on whether or not to say this). You will be more likely to see me making another of my story ideas before I update this again, but I'm not giving up on this story.

In the mean time, I'll probably do something on my DeviantArt page, or I might finally get a video up on YouTube! I'm sure you all want to see the ugly mug of the guy behind this story :P. Any Transformer nerds that may be reading this can find me on the TFW2005 forums as well. Sorry for the rant, and I hope you understand. I'll try my hardest to get something up soon, though, so you won't think I'm dead. See you later guys!


End file.
